


The Woman in the Fireplace

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, More Historically Accurate Madame de Pompadour, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose is upset that the Doctor invited Reinette (a slightly more historically accurate Reinette) along for a trip in the TARDIS. On their first trip with the courtesan, things go pear shaped and the Doctor must fight for Rose's life.





	The Woman in the Fireplace

Pushing buttons and spinning knobs, the Doctor twirled around the console as he brought the TARDIS into the vortex. He glanced at Rose who had her arms crossed and her lips pressed tightly together. 

She wouldn’t look at him.

“Can you show Reinette where the bedrooms are?”

Rose’s jaw dropped and if looks could kill he rather thought he’d be in the midst of a regeneration. 

He snapped his eyes to Mickey and grinned. “Mickey? Once she’s settled we’ll go somewhere brilliant.”

“What? Me?” Mickey’s gaze slid to Rose. “Oh, erm, sure, Boss.” He gestured for Reinette to follow him. 

She cleared her throat and dropped a meaningful glance at her bag.

Mickey rolled his eyes, but leaned over and picked up her things. “This way.”

The tapping of Reinette’s shoes on the grating couldn’t drown out the beginnings of the row starting in the control room.

_“What? Why’re you looking at me like that?”_

_“Seriously? Not even an inkling, Doctor?”_

_“Just say what’s bothering you.”_

_“I thought I...I thought this was my home too.”_

_“What? Of course, it…”_

Mickey sighed and walked Reinette farther into the ship. After a few twists and turns Mickey arrived a series of doors. “Guest rooms, pick the one you like best.”

“And which of these is the Doctor’s room?”

“The Doctor’s room?”

“My suite should be near his in case he has need of my service.”

“Erm, I don’t know where the Doctor’s room is, not even sure he has one. Rose’d probably know.”

Reinette tapped her chin. “Well, I normally prefer my privacy, but I suppose he could visit me in my room. Is that his arrangement with Rose?”

Mickey stammered. “I don’t...that’s...uh, I don’t know!”

“Very well, I’ll ask her later. It’s always better for everyone when the mistress and the advisor are on harmonious terms.”

“Erm. Just pick a room, then I’ll show you how to get back to the Doctor.”

\--

The Doctor strode out of the TARDIS and turned back toward the door with a smile. He held out his hand and waited for daintily placed fingers to grasp his own. He steadied Reinette as she stepped through the TARDIS door and down onto alien terra firma for the first time. She stopped short and gasped at the light lavender sky, hands fluttering to her chest. Rose sighed and brushed passed the elegantly dressed Frenchwoman. Mickey followed quickly behind her. 

The Doctor rocked back on his heels. “Welcome to Lupacund. Home of the Seven Waterfalls of Splendor. Each fall contains a different colored phosphorescent bacteria that creates a rainbow when they mix in the plunge pool.”

“Oh, but that sounds exquisite!”

The Doctor offered Reinette his arm, and with a smile she placed her hand at the crook of his elbow. Rose’s eyes narrowed at Reinette moving as close to the Doctor’s side as she could given her full skirts as they headed down the narrow path. Aware of Mickey’s smirk, Rose squared her shoulders and stalked after the Doctor and Reinette. 

“Oh, ho.”

Rose glared at her friend who was biting his lip in glee. “Don’t say it, Micks. If you want to live, don't say it.”

“Who me? I ain't sayin’ nuffin’ ‘cept maybe, ‘I told ya so.’”

“Mickey!” Rose punched his arm.

“Nah, Rose. You need to hear it. He's a bloke like the rest of it. No better, even though he likes to act all smug and superior. Moved his mistress in right under your nose. You don’t deserve that, do ya?”

Rose pushed past Mickey with her head down and moved further down the path ahead of the Doctor and the Frenchwoman.

Mickey tried to catch up to Rose, but she just moved quicker.

“Babes! Come on! Don't be like that.”

Reinette turned to the Doctor. “Lover’s quarrel? I thought-”

“”What? No! They’re not...no!”

Her eyes darted between the two other humans. “Hmm.”

“What’s that mean? What ‘hmm?’”

Reinette watched as Mickey chased after Rose. “I’d wager he was once and that he’d like to be again.”

The Doctor’s voice squeaked, “No...just no. He...she…” He sighed. “I don’t know.”

Reinette slowed and studied the Doctor. “You’re jealous.”

“I most certainly am not.”

She patted the Doctor’s arm. “It’s okay, he may wish to be her lover, but I’ve seen the way she looks at you. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“She doesn’t...I...we’re not like that.”

“She’s not your mistress?”

“What? No! She’s not interested in me like that.”

Reinette threw back her head with laughter. When she had quite recovered herself, she glanced slyly at the Time Lord. “Doctor, I’m the French Court’s foremost expert on matters of the heart. I, Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, a woman of humble birth, secured for myself a marquessate and the most honored position as lady-in-waiting to my Queen. And if that wasn’t enough, I also hold the ear and the heart of the most powerful man in France. I accomplished all of that by using my faculty in reading others. I think I know of what I speak.” 

“But I...that’s...that’s the French Court. Rose is different. She’s...she’s not for me.” He glanced longingly up the path. “She deserves better.”

Reinette once again placed her fingers upon the Doctor’s arm as they continued onward. “People are people, whether they’re at Court or the streets of Paris or traveling the stars in a little blue box. If you desire her, then I will help you get her between your sheets.”

“What? I don’t...I mean...but...why?” The Doctor tilted his head and wrinkled his forehead. “Why would you help me? I thought you fancied me with the way you kissed me earlier.”

Reinette looked at the Doctor in confusion. “Kissed you?” Her eyes widened. “Oh my! Doctor, that was more than 20 years ago. I was 16 and feeling my oats. Presented with the hero of my childhood, well, I couldn’t help myself. Granted you’re still a handsome and powerful man, but those days are behind me. I have not put the cutlery away for anyone in quite some time.”

“Huh?”

“Sex. I thought you knew that? I stopped actively being the king’s mistress nearly a decade ago, though I still retain the title of _maîtresse-en-titre._ My health is simply not up to it, and I accept that Louis finds other women with whom he shares his bed. At one time I made a very good, some might say, ‘excellent,’ bed partner, but these days I make an even better friend and advisor.”

“Ah. Erm, I’m sorry?”

“Sorry?” She rolled her eyes and huffed. “What a typical masculine response. What is there to be sorry for? I have a life many desire and it is of my own making. I am highly sought after for my guidance and valued for my cleverness. How many women can say that? No, I’m very happy to be where I am.”

“Right. Sorry.” He quickened his pace. “Come along, the falls are just ahead.”

\--

Rose leaned over the railing and watched the different colors coalesce in the plunge pool. It was one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen, but she couldn’t enjoy it. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the woman who had captured the Doctor’s complete attention. Each astute observation, each brief touch on the arm, each tinkling laugh drew the Doctor’s eyes and fascination. Rose felt as though she was being swept away by the tide, moving further and further from the Doctor with no hope of ever surmounting the ground that was lost. 

Reinette was one of the most accomplished women in history and what chance did Rose have in competing with that? It didn’t help that she was also brilliant and beautiful. She looked at the older woman, dressed in the most extravagant dress Rose had ever seen - all shimmering gold silk, edged in lace, and dripping with pearls. It even had a row of bows that ran from chest to waist, each dotted with tiny diamonds. It truly was a gown fit for a queen, uncrowned or not. 

Rose looked down at her ratty trainers and hated herself just a bit for feeling bad about them. She squared her shoulders. She was Rose Tyler, best friend of the last Time Lord, and fine...he might never love her the same way she loved him, but at least if they had to run for their lives, she knew she’d be able to make it back to the TARDIS in one piece.

“Well?”

Rose was startled out of her musings by the Doctor’s question. She hadn’t even heard him approach and caught sight of Reinette speaking with Mickey out of the corner of her eye. “Sorry? What?”

The Doctor leaned back against the barrier and swept his arm toward the waterfall with a smug grin. “What do you think? Impressive, yeah? A great first trip for Reinette.”

“Yeah.” Rose tried to plaster a smile onto her lips, though she wasn’t sure how successful she was if the Doctor’s confused frown was anything to go by. 

She pushed passed him and headed for the trail that would take her down the hill and away from the suffocating sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her.

“Rose?”

She ignored his question and ran until her lungs burned.

\--

Twenty minutes later, Rose heard a rustling and jumped up from her seat at the base of a large tree. She brushed the dirt from her trousers and stood expecting to see the trio she’d left behind. It was a few minutes later before they came bursting, laughing and smiling, into the clearing to where Rose waited. When they noticed her standing quietly, their laughter died down. 

Rose’s face burned in mortification and her gaze dropped to the ground. “Hey.”

“Rose, is everything-”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Sorry, can we not talk about-”

Reinette screamed as a group of native Lupacundiens burst from the brush and surrounded her and Mickey with spears. The wolf-like humanoids stood upright and wore loincloths, but were covered head to toe with fur. 

The Doctor tensed, his eyes darting between Rose and Reinette.

The largest of the Lupacundiens lifted the bottom edge of Reinette’s gown with his spear. “You’ve enough wealth here to feed our pack for years. Give it over or come with us.”

“Oi! Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s rude to take what don’t belong to ya?”

All eyes turned to Rose at her outburst. When the members of the pack took notice of her, their eyes widened and they sniffed the air. Several of them stepped back and away from her, while others dropped to their knees. 

The Doctor used their distraction to siddle closer to Reinette. His movements didn’t go completely unnoticed and the leader dragged his eyes away from Rose to pin the Doctor in place. He lifted his spear toward the Doctor’s throat, and Rose, brave and impulsive, pushed the Doctor back as she jumped in front of him. The spear’s tip punctured her shoulder, before the Lupacundien could draw it back. She looked down at the tiny bead of blood in shock. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed in a heap on the ground. 

Everyone froze.

“Rose!” Mickey was the first to rush to Rose’s side. 

The Doctor’s eyes filled with rage and gave everyone a glimpse of the oncoming storm. “She’s not the sort to faint at the sight of blood. What did you do to her?”

The leader of the pack stepped back and away, shaking his head. “Nothing!”

“You must’ve done something!”

“We rub the tips of our weapons with lybb, but it’s harmless. Just meant to bring luck to the tribe on our hunting trips.”

“Lybb? What’s that?”

He pointed to the plant that was scattered in abundance around the forest. 

The Doctor plucked one from the vine and smelled it before touching it to his tongue. He mentally broke down the leaf’s chemical composition. “Barconitine. It’s poisonous to humans. If anything happens to her-” He took a step forward.

“Doctor!” Mickey sat cradling Rose’s head as she started convulsing.

The Doctor leaned down and felt for her pulse - it was beating erratically under his fingers.

The natives fled the moment he turned his back.

The Time Lord scooped her up into his arms and ran full tilt toward the TARDIS.

\--

The Doctor had stopped the bleeding and healed the small puncture left behind by the spear tip. All he needed to do now was keep Rose hydrated and alive until he could find an antidote to the poison currently coursing through her system. The Doctor moved around the med bay looking for anything that would neutralize the effects of the barconitine. 

He ran across the room to the long row of cabinets and, flinging open the doors, he pulled out row upon row of chemicals.

His eyes darted over all glass phials lined up on the counter. He ran his hands through his hair and spun around in a circle. “Where is it? Where is it? Where is it!” 

The TARDIS monitor began blinking with a photo of plant found native to this world.

“Hey, Boss?”

“Mickey! I need to go back into the forest and look for that plant.” He pointed at the screen. “It should save Rose.”

The younger man warily eyed his listless friend. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea-”

He boggled. “Saving Rose?”

“Oi! That ain’t what I mean. It’s just...what if something happens while you’re gone? I don’t know how to use any of your fancy equipment in here. Let me go look for the plant, so you can watch after Rose.”

The Doctor scoffed. “I have an eidetic memory. How will you find the right one?”

Mickey crossed his arms and glared at the other man. “Fancy time and space ship an’ you’re tellin’ me this thing doesn’t have a printer?”

The lights flickered at the insult.

“Right! Fine! But you’ve gotta hurry. It’s a...a miracle she’s still alive as it is. The longer it’s in her system, the- Just hurry.”

“You got it.”

The Doctor dashed to the monitor, his fingers flying over the keyboard. In no time at all, a photo of the plant he needed Mickey to find was printing out. He pressed it into the other man’s chest. “Go. Please, and-”

“Hurry. I know. She’s my best mate. I won’t let ‘er down.”

The Doctor decided to use the time he had waiting to put together the rest of the serum. With one last glance at Rose, he moved to his work space and began mixing ingredients.

\--

“Mickey.”

He turned at the sound of his name. Reinette stood from her place on the jumpseat. “Sorry, Can’t talk. I gotta go find this plant for the Doctor.”

“Let me come with you.”

“It’s not safe. You saw what happened to Rose.”

“She saved my life. Let me help save hers.” With Mickey prevaricating, she pushed the point. “It’ll be faster with us both looking.”

His shoulders drooped and he nodded. “Yeah, alright, fine. But you listen to me. If I say ‘run,’ you run.”

“Very well.” Reinette held out her hand to Mickey and he looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

Reinette tilted her head at the motion and when he released her hand she placed it on the crook of his arm.

The two made their way through the forest keeping their eyes open for the miracle plant.

They’d reached a clearing and the both of them were on their knees searching through the brush. A rustling noise had Mickey jumping to his feet and stepping in front of the Frenchwoman.

A little grey-furred, stoop-shouldered woman walked into the glade and stopped short at the sight of the two off worlders. 

Reinette calmly got to her feet and curtsied to the elder. “Madame, our friend is in trouble and we desperately need to find this herb.” She grabbed the picture from Mickey and took a step toward the older woman.”Might you know wh-” Mickey grasped her upper arm, halting her. “Please, remove your hand from my person.”

“We don’t know if she’s dangerous.”

Reinette shook Mickey off of her arm and continued to the other woman’s side. “Forgive him. Our friend was attacked and he’s a little on guard.”

“Oi! What did I say about listening to me? This is me sayin’ ‘run.’”

The wolf woman turned her cloudy-blue eyes on the golden-haired foreigner. “You are friends of the Lupa-Ca?”

“Lupa-Ca? I don’t...I don’t know what that is. Mickey?”

He shook his head.

“Lupa-Ca is one touched by the Blessed Wolf Mother. Your friend has something of the wolf about her.”

A shiver ran through both Reinette and Mickey at the words.

“That’s real nice an’ all, but our friend, Rose, is lyin’ dyin’ on a metal table, unless we can find this plant.”

“Please, madame, is there anything you can do to help us? I can pay.” Reinette ran her hand over the bodice of her dress. “This gown is worth a king’s ransom. It’s what the pack was after when Rose was hurt. I’d gladly give it to you for your aid.”

The wolf’s eyes glinted. “I will help you, but only for the Lupa’s favor. The gown however you can give to the tribe for safe passage during your stay. Come along.”

The old woman began shuffling along a path headed further away from the TARDIS. 

“Eh, grandma. Where’re you takin’ us?” 

Reinette elbowed Mickey in the ribs and glared at him.

“I have what you seek in my home. We must go to the village. The Golden One can negotiate your safety with the pack leader.”

“We don’t have much time.”

“Then you’d best stop wasting it, eh? Either you come or you continue looking on your own. But I will tell you that plant only grows on one tiny patch of land sacred to our Goddess. It is land protected by the pack. I wish you the best of luck in acquiring it.”

Reinette hissed under her breath, “Mickey, apologize.”

The old woman’s ears twitched and she smirked. 

Mickey flushed and mumbled. “Sorry. Lead the way.”

\--

The Doctor jumped to his feet as every alarm in the medbay began screaming. He dashed to check Rose’s vitals on the monitor. Her heart rate and blood pressure were plummeting. He gazed frantically around the room eyes searching out something, anything, he could use to save her. 

Her tugged at his hair. “Stupid, stupid, Doctor!”

He ran to the cupboard where he’d last seen a 31st century defibrillator and started digging through it.

While the Doctor’s back was turned, Rose back arched and a soft golden light began shimmering along her skin. Her mouth opened and with a gasp, glittering particles were expressed into the air and absorbed by the coral struts along the perimeter of the room.

She inhaled and crumpled back onto the table.

The sudden quiet of the alarms had the Doctor panicking.

He spun back around, the device clutched to his chest. 

After sprinting back to Rose, he glanced at the monitor. “Please, please, please.” He held his breath as he pressed the device against her heart and shocked her. 

The quiet of the medbay suddenly broke with a soft “beep beep” from the monitor. He collapsed onto his chair next to Rose.

He reached his shaking hand out and grasped hers. He brought it to his chest and tried to gain control of his breathing.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me, Rose? Never again. I don’t know what I’d do if-”

He kissed her fingers and clenched his eyes closed.

\--

The tiny old woman was digging through a trunk in her sitting room, while Mickey was sprawled in a chair and tapping his fingers on the table top. Reinette stood dressed only in her undergarments with her head held high and the poise that one would expect of the Uncrowned Queen of France.

“Ah ha!” The old woman held up a small, blue bottle in triumph.

Mickey jumped out of his seat. “You found it?”

“Yes. We can get back to your friend now.”

“Finally!” Mickey headed for the door and held it open while waiting for the two women. He shifted impatiently.

\--

“Mickey! You took your bloody time.”

The Doctor was dragging Mickey into the medbay before he’d even finished opening the door. He stopped short at the sight of the native woman and spared a quick glance for Reinette. If he thought it odd that she was wearing only her chemise, underskirts, corset, and panniers, he didn’t comment on it. 

“Oi. It wasn’t as easy to find at you thought it was.” He gestured to the older woman. “Needed some help, but we’ve got it.”

The old woman handed the Doctor the glass bottle. “A tincture made from chur leaf.”

“Ah, thank you.” He took the bottle from her and tilted his head. “And, erm, you are?”

“Graillen. The village healer.”

“Brilliant! Thank you.”

The Doctor jumped into action and added the chur extract to the potion he had started earlier.

Graillen walked over and sniffed at the liquid. “You need more thralp oil.”

“I did the calculations myself.”

The old woman crossed her arms. “You need more thralp oil.”

The Doctor dipped a finger in solution and placed a drop on his tongue. He smacked it against the roof of his mouth and closed his eyes. His tongue darted out and licked his upper lip. His eyes shot open and he reached for a phial. He added three more drops of the liquid.

Graillen sniffed again and nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Now it’s perfect.” The healer walked over to where Rose was lying - pale and still. She pressed her paws to her chest and closed her eyes. 

“Oi! Don’t touch her.”

The old woman ignored him and instead lifted her head toward the ceiling with a howl. Graillen took a few steps back before turning toward the Doctor. “Give the Lupa-Ca five drops under the tongue - morning and night - and she will be fine within the next several lunar cycles.”

“How could you possibly-”

“The Great Goddess decrees it so. Your mate doesn’t need the potion to live, but it will speed the awakening.”

“I- What? Awakening? What do you mean she doesn’t-”

“Do it now before I leave, so I can make sure you do it properly.”

“I’ll have you know-”

Graillen’s eyes narrowed to slits and she growled low in her throat. 

The Doctor huffed, but walked over to Rose’s supine form. His expression softened as he glided his fingers over the smooth skin of her jaw. He gently cradled the back of her head and exerted the slightest pressure on the back of her neck to tilt her head backward. Using his free hand, he opened her mouth and ran his thumb along the fullness of her lower lip. He reached for the glass dropper and counted out each drop as they fell into the cavity under her tongue. With one last caress, he slowly withdrew his hand from under her head and made sure she was settled comfortably on the small pillow. He pressed his lips to her forehead, before turning to face the others in the room.

“Happy?”

The old woman smirked. “I’ll be back tomorrow to check on her and make sure you are taking proper care of her.”

“Hmpf!”

Her chuckle followed her out of the medbay door. 

The Doctor gestured for Mickey to follow her. He nodded and sensing the Doctor’s mood tried to get Reinette to go with him. She shook her head and stepped closer to the Doctor. He grumbled under his breath, but left them alone to chase after Graillen.

The Doctor sighed and dropped into the chair next to Rose. “Can I help you, Reinette?” He watched as the other woman examined Rose. “Were you wearing that earlier?”

The Frenchwoman looked down at her undergarments and then back at the Doctor. “You really are alien aren’t you?”

“To me you’re the alien.”

She rolled her eyes. “At one time, I was the most desirable woman in France, but you didn’t even notice that I’ve been standing around in my undergarments.”

“Oh. And why’s that?”

“I gave my gown to the villagers so that Mickey and I could move freely while we were out looking for the chur leaf.”

The Doctor raised his eyes in surprise. “Thank you. For doing that for Mickey...and Rose.”

Reinette bit her lip. “Tell me about her...your Rose. If I’m to help you, I’d like to know a little about her. I can tell she’s courageous with the way she stood up to the warriors, but tell me of the woman...the woman who was able to win a Time Lord’s heart.”

“She didn’t-”

Reinette tilted her head and waited.

The Doctor sighed. “Hearts.”

“Pardon?”

“I’ve two hearts. And they’re both hers. I haven’t- We’ve always denied- She doesn’t even know.”

Her lips quirked. “That you have two?”

He huffed out a little laugh. “No, she knows that. She knows more about me than anyone else when it comes to things like that.”

“They why do you assume she doesn’t know you love her?”

“I’m not the easiest person to… I’ve never told her.”

“Doctor, the language of love is not confined to spoken words.”

The Doctor pondered Reinette’s statement and startled when she clapped her hands together. 

“Now, tell me about her.”

“Rose. She’s my...my Rose.” His lips spread into a small smile. “Met her by accident. Was a different man back then, broken by a war that had gone on far too long. She changed me, made me better.”

The Doctor pulled up a chair for Reinette, and he spent the rest of the afternoon telling her of their adventures together all while holding Rose’s hand.

\--

A few mornings later when Graillen was making her daily visit, Mickey escorted her into the medbay, while Reinette, hands on hips, argued with the Doctor. He sat next to the bed that had been moved into the medbay to make Rose more comfortable and gripped her hand like a lifeline.

“You need to eat something.” She gestured at the untouched tea tray on the counter. “Have you slept or even left this room in days? You can’t keep this up!”

He stuck his lip out in a pout. “Time Lord. Don’t need to sleep all the time like you apes. And I’ll eat when I’m hungry.”

The healer cleared her throat and when all eyes where on her, she made her way over to Rose. She checked Rose’s breathing and eyes, before sniffing along her body. She nodded at the Doctor. “She’s progressing nicely. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

She slipped from the room and Mickey started to follow her, but ducked his head back into the room. 

“Hey, Boss.”

“Not you too, Mickey.”

“Nah. I don’t much care what you do. It’s just I was thinkin.’ What would Rose say if she could see you right now? My bet is that she wouldn’t be too happy that your not taking care of yourself.” He shrugged and left to walk Graillen out.

The Doctor squeezed Rose’s hand before releasing it and pushing to his feet. He quietly made his way over to the tray Reinette had prepared for him and spread jam over the cold toast. He shoved it into his mouth and washed it down with cold tea. He shuddered at the slightly bitter taste. Without turning around, he addressed Reinette. “I still don’t need sleep.”

She threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room.

\--

Mickey snorted at the picture the Doctor made - seated in his chair, hair mussed, mouth ajar and drooling, his head pressed into the curve of Rose’s waist, clutching her hand, and sound asleep. He stepped aside, to allow the old woman entry into the medbay, and softly told her, “I’ll wait for you in the control room.”

She nodded and quietly made her way to Rose’s side. As the old woman began her examination, Rose’s eyes fluttered opened. She squeaked when she noticed the healer standing over her. 

The old woman raised her paws and was quick to introduce herself. “Do not be frightened, Lupa-Ca. I am Graillen, the village healer. You had a bad reaction to one of our plants and have been in a healing coma for days.”

“A healing coma? I thought only Time Lords did that?” Rose glanced down at the pressure against her waist and a smile tugged her lips upward.

“Your mate created a potion to help your body work the toxin out faster.”

Rose ran her fingers through the Doctor’s hair. He hummed and pushed his head closer to her body.

The old woman smiled. “He hasn’t left your side once since I’ve been coming. It is unusual to see such devotion in a husband amongst my people. You are a very lucky woman.”

“Oh, he’s not my husband.”

“Consort then. The point still stands.”

Rose shook her head.

Graillen walked toward the exit. “I’ll let your friends know you’ve woken. Rest for the remainder of the day and I’ll check in with you one last time before you leave.”

“Thank you for your help. I’ll make sure we don’t leave until I’ve had a chance to say goodbye.”

The older woman bowed her head and then slipped from the room.

Rose reached down and gently shook the Doctor’s shoulder. “Doctor.”

His eyes sprung open and he sat up abruptly. His eyes scanned the room until they fell on her. 

“Rose!”

He lurched from his chair and embraced her in a hug so tight, she groaned.

“Sorry!” He released her immediately and sunk into his seat.

“‘S okay.”

“How do you feel?”

“Tired. A bit confused. Graillen, a sort of humany wolf, just left. Said she was a healer?”

He entwined their fingers and nodded. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

She stared down at their hands and her brow furrowed. “Hmm. Mickey called about some weird goings on at a school.” Her eyes light up as they met his. “Oh, and we ran into your old friend, Sarah Jane.” She looked down again. “Then Mickey came with us afterwards. Erm, we landed on an abandoned ship and met…” She pulled away from him and placed her hands in her lap. “We met Madame de Pompadour.”

The Doctor’s hearts were breaking at the loss of her hand in his. “Rose.”

“You invited her on a trip. An’ we ended up on a planet with this, er, waterfall? A waterfall that looked kinda like a rainbow?”

“Lupacund. That’s where we are right now. We were, uh, attacked. You jumped in front of me. Why would you do that?”

She started picking at her nails. “I...I don’t know. I just wanted you safe.”

“Rose, I can regenerate. You can’t. What if you’d…” He couldn’t even say the word.

Teary eyed she met his gaze. “Not much of a loss, yeah? You’ve got-”

“What?!” She sniffed back tears she refused to let fall. “You don’t really think that. Do you?” At her continued silence, he gaped. “You...I...I can’t lose you. You, Rose, you’re important to me.”

She choked out, “You’d manage. 900 years of experience. You don’t need me.”

“I always need you.”

“You...you have Reinette now. She...she’s a better fit for you, yeah?”

“How can you say that?”

“I’m not stupid. I can see the writing on the wall.”

“I know you’re not stupid, but I don’t know what you’re talking about? What’s Reinette got to do with you and me?”

“She’s brilliant, beautiful, and accomplished. She’ll probably be the best traveling companion you’ve ever had.”

“But Rose, you’re all of those things, too. And she could never be the best companion I’ve ever had.” Rose looked up at him. “Because you are. Well...” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“What?”

“Erm, you’re more than just a companion to me.”

“Really?”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Yeah.”

Rose started crying and the Doctor jumped up to embrace her. “I thought you wanted me gone an’ that you regretted telling me I could stay as long as I wanted an’ that she was going to replace me.”

“Never. I told you, you can stay with me forever and I meant it.” He buried his face against the crook of her neck. “My Rose.” He held as tightly as he dared. “She reminded me of you, and I hoped you’d see how amazing it is to share that with others. You brought me back to life with your awe whenever we go somewhere new and I wanted you to be on the other side of that. But it was just a one off! Just one trip.”

“You should have said.” Rose sighed, her warm breath tickling his ear. “Don’t see how I might get the wrong idea? Especially since you asked Mickey along, then Reinette, and I don’t know, I felt like everything was different. You were…different.”

“I…” The Doctor took a moment to try and see how the last week would seem from her perspective. His stomach sank when a little voice whispered in his mind that he knew he intentionally pushed her away. Because he was scared. Scared of his feelings for her, scared of her feelings for him, scared of the thought of losing her, scared of her finding out how how unworthy he is and leaving him. Of course, she would see right through him. He clung to her tighter. “Oh, Rose. I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but then I did. I don’t deserve you.”

“Doctor you’ve gotta stop with that. Especially since it makes you do stupid things.” She pulled back from their embrace, but left her hands on his upper arms. “And if you want me to stay, really want me to stay with you, then you need to treat me like I live here too.”

He blinked in confusion. “But you do live here.”

“No, I mean, you can’t just be inviting people along whenever you feel like it.”

“But I let you bring Adam and Jack.”

“I asked you if they could come, I didn’t just invite them. I would never do that to you. You might not have been happy about it at first and, yeah, Adam turned out to be a plonker, but it was ultimately your decision to have them along.”

The Doctor snorted. “Well, it is my ship.” 

Rose began chewing on her thumbnail. “I know, I do. And I’m not trying to change that. It’s just...is the TARDIS my home or am I just a guest here? When Mickey asked to come along, I know he kinda put us on the spot, and I know I said it was okay, but you didn’t even ask with Reinette. You just brought her back with you, an’ I felt like...like you took away my home. My security. Is this just a place where I’m allowed to sleep until I die or is this my home where I live?”

“Rose!”

“We both know how this is gonna end. You said it yourself outside the chippy the other night. Humans wither and we die.”

“Stop it.”

“I’m sorry if it hurts, but you can’t keep pushing me away because of something I have no control over. You need to decide whether you want me here for as long as I have, because that’s how long I intend to stay, or if you don’t. I’m not gonna let you keep hurting me. I’ve been in a relationship like that and I’m not doing it again.”

“I’d never-”

“You did.”

He blew out a breath. “Rose, of course, I want you here. For...for as long…” He ran his hand down his face. “I’m so tired of fighting it. Fighting what I feel. You are...Rose, you are the most important...my best friend. More than my best friend. I mean you are my best friend, but you are also so much more than that to me. You’re my...my hearts. You have my hearts.”

Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. 

“What I’m trying to say is...Rose Tyler, I love you. I never want you to leave me. I...I’m absolute rubbish without you. Don’t know how I managed for as long as I have without you.” His mouth crooked up in a half grin.

Her smile wobbled. “I love you, too.”

“Aww, that’s no reason to cry.”

She laughed and pressed her face into his shoulder. He ran his hand lightly over her back. 

Wiping her eyes, she pulled away. “I don’t mind traveling with others. I loved having Jack around, but I need to know that any future companions will be a joint decision?”

“Yeah. I can’t promise I won’t make mistakes...900 years of phone box travel where it was only me making the decisions, but I’m going to try. And if I hurt you again, tell me so I can fix it. I want to share a life with you, for as long as you’ll have me.”

She curled into his side. “Forever then.”

“Forever.” He brushed his lips over hers, once, twice, before the door banged open and Mickey rushed in. 

“Rose! You’re okay!”

\--

Hands clasped between them, the Doctor and Rose strolled to the village to thank the healer for her help. Mickey and Reinette followed behind, giving the two their privacy.

“Um, Boss?”

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder at the younger man. Mickey and Reinette has frozen in place as dozens of wolves began edging out of the forest and onto the path the group were traversing. These weren’t the native wolf-people, but animals similar to Earth’s wolves and seemed content to weave amongst the foursome.

Rose shifted closer to the Doctor. “What’re they doin’?”

“I...I’m not sure.”

“Are they dangerous?” She pressed herself into his side, her hand moving to rest on his collarbone.

He looked around at the silent yet curious creatures and shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Why’re they all watching me? It’s makin’ me nervous.”

At Rose’s pronouncement, the largest of the wolves began pushing others away from her. When they were some distance away, the animals sat and waited.

Mickey looked around to make sure no more wolves were in their way. “Okay, that was weird.”

The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand. “Let’s get to the village.”

The wolves slowly followed after the friends, but made sure to stay back a distance.

Four off-worlders being trailed by the native wolf population attracted the attention of the villagers. As they made their way to Graillen’s home, many Lupacundiens joined the unusual procession. 

After Reinette pointed out which door was the healer’s, the Doctor stepped forward and knocked. 

“Graillen!” The Doctor grinned widely.

Rose reached out to take the old woman’s paws. “We just wanted to come and say ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye.’”

Graillen bowed her head. “Lupa-Ca you’ve blessed us with your presence. It was my honor to serve you as I could.”

“I don’t...Lupa-Ca?”

“You hold the mark of our Blessed Wolf Mother. She visited us through you and with it came her blessings.”

Graillen grabbed the Doctor’s arm for support as she lowered herself to her knee. “My Goddess.”

One by one the other members of the tribe followed. The wolf pack yipped and howled.

Rose started shaking her head. “Oh, but-” She cut herself off when the Doctor, with love and affection in his gaze, dropped to one knee.

Reinette glanced around and tugged on Mickey’s sleeve. “Come on.” She swept into a curtsy so deep, she appeared to be almost seated.

“Oi! I’m not bowin’ to Rose. Known her since we were kids.”

Reinette sighed, her eyes darting to the Doctor. “Friends change.” She looked back up at Mickey. “And sometimes it is we who have changed, giving us a different perspective of our friend. Both are natural. We can’t let our limited perspectives blind us.”

“Blind us? Blind us to what?”

“That your childhood friend isn’t waiting around for you to grow up.” Reinette pointed to the ground next to her and Mickey grumbled, but ultimately dropped to one knee. Her smile lifted into a smirk. “Or that here your friend is a Goddess and deserves your respect.”

\--

The Doctor patted the side of the TARDIS and turned to his human companions. “Home sweet home.” 

Rose gave him a toothy grin and he beamed back at her.

Mickey pushed between them to enter the magnificent timeship.

Reinette cleared her throat and waited for the Doctor’s attention. “Speaking of home, Doctor, I'm ready to return to mine.”

“Oh, but I haven’t even taken you to-”

Reinette grasped his hands. “I think I'm meant to see the stars safely from my window. I was looking for something, but in the wrong place. I ran away from a good man to chase after a childhood fantasy.”

“Ah.” The doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets and nervously glanced at Rose. 

She gave Reinette a cheeky smile. “King of France. Not too shabby.” 

Reinette laughed. “Indeed. The best to be expected for a simple Frenchwoman-”

“Simple!” The Doctor choked. 

“-like myself. But you, Doctor, Lord of Time, deserve a goddess.”

Rose blushed and Reinette cupped her jaw. “Many years ago, I thought him a lonely angel, come from the heavens to rescue me from a life of tediousness. The truth was he wasn’t alone, he was waiting. I mistook that stillness for solitude. Let him worship you as he so clearly desires.” Reinette leaned in and kissed first one cheek and then the other. Before pulling back, she whispered in Rose’s ear, “It’d be a sin not to take advantage of such long and agile fingers.”

Rose’s eyes widened and she couldn't stop a laugh from bubbling forth.

“Oi! What’d she say?”

Rose fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled his favorite tongue touched smile. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

Reinette stepped up to the Doctor. “Thank you for this one incredible adventure you've taken me on. I'll never forget it, nor either of you.” She leaned in a kissed the Doctor once on each cheek. “And, Doctor, wouldn't it be a miracle befitting a goddess if Rose wasn't as fleeting as you seem to think?” 

“Yes, but why-” He swallowed hard and licked his lips. “Why would you say that?”

“I was thinking of your tale of the Bad Wolf. It strikes me as strange that the power that could cause a Time Lord to change his face would have no effect whatsoever on a mere human. Perhaps the Lupacundiens recognize her for the goddess she actually is?”

The Doctor’s jaw dropped and he spun toward Rose. 

Her eyes grew round. “What?”

“So many things should have killed you - the vortex, the Barconitine, the bite from the upyr fly last month - but you're still here with me and wonderfully alive. Oh, Rose.” He pulled her to him and dropped little kisses all over her face. “Give me this, Rose, just give me this one thing.” 

Rose pulled back. “Doctor, don’t you know, I'd give you everything if I could.”

“I know. And for one shining moment you controlled the universe.”

She gasped. “Do you think?”

He wrapped her up in his embrace and smiled before tilting her head back and kissing her for all he was worth.


End file.
